Existing project management systems provide project management capabilities for end users.
However, existing project management systems suffer from several disadvantages including limiting users to generic project content which may not be suited for specific projects. As such, users are therefore required to engage in significant customisation the project content including content creation, analysis and manipulation.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.